


Pranked

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [313]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prelude requested "EOS and Gordon and Blackmail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranked

Gordon had bided his time, cultivated his resources, marshaled his strength.  There were locked files, hardcopies that John couldn’t get at, and secret caches that even Virgil didn’t know about.

There was such a thing as _style,_ after all.  As second youngest, he had a duty both to torment his elders and show his younger how to leverage assets to get what he desired.

And so Gordon had gotten to know the voice from the heavens, had discovered that charm and bad jokes could evoke a giggle, that she would meet his intellectual parries with bold cognitive strokes of her own.

The day she started playing all his favourite songs to help keep his energy up through the tail end of a long rescue, he knew she was on-side.

Now it was time to leverage his asset.  John had become snippy, cranky, criticizing every call he made, playing all high and mighty.  Time to bring older brother, metaphorically at least, back down to their level.  “Oh Eos,” he said sweetly, voice syrupy and light.  “Do me a favour?”

Gordon went to bed, warm and smug.  He woke four hours later to thrash metal being played at maximum volume.  On every screen in his room, a slideshow of every embarrassing picture of Gordon that ever existing was being played.

Gordon slammed his fist on the comms.  The metal shut off, and it was John who answered, all sweet and innocent.  “Can’t sleep, Gordon?  Next time, do your own dirty work.”

Gordon flopped back on the pillow.  “Et tu, Eos?”

Her laughter was light and sweet, but when John joined in with a chuckle of his own, Gordon gave up and took the win.


End file.
